


豆天的纯情沙雕脑洞合集

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Series: 豆天一发完超短篇合集 [7]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: 豆天的纯情沙雕脑洞合集，没车，就是存个档。有些lof上发过原文，有些没有。每个Chapter都是独立的脑洞，具体预警见每个Chapter前的Summary或Notes，注意避雷。和真人真事没有一乌干达先令的关系，都是我胖虎瞎JB乱想，全是我胖虎的错Chapter1 幻想中的成人杂志采访Chapter2 幻想中的双人ins（lof存档）Chapter3 吐槽君梗（lof存档）





	1. 幻想中的成人杂志采访

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幻想中的成人杂志采访  
> 设定是爱知县本地的一本女性向成人杂志，在豆天休赛季都在名古屋冰演的时候不知通过什么关系搞到了分别（重音）采访两人的机会。  
> 其实我也没看过成人杂志，都是瞎编的，看过的朋友请不要戳穿我，感谢您的温柔  
>  **和真人真事没有一乌干达先令的关系，都是我胖虎瞎JB乱想，全是我胖虎的错**

*****************yycm的场合*****************

**宇野昌磨：攻める 信じる**

 

 **编者按：** 在去年年底正式跨入成人行列之后，名古屋地元的SSS级花滑男单选手、被称为花滑顶尖赛事“银满贯”的宇野昌磨选手开始更多地在节目里、杂志海报上展现出作为成人的魅力的一面。没有社交媒体的宇野选手的日常生活向来是粉丝们好奇的话题，在这个休赛季，本刊得到了与宇野选手对谈的机会。除去游戏和牛排，“冰上的贵公子”的成人世界里还有什么内容呢？

 

**——昌磨君有过sex经验吗？**

啊，一上来就是这样深刻的话题吗？（笑）有过哦。

**——初体验是在什么时候？**

刚过18岁的时候。

**——好像不是很意外的答案呢。那么，那时候的sex partner现在……**

从那时到现在一直在一起。

**——那就是稳定的sex partner了。**

是这样的。

**——可以描述一下对方是怎样的人吗？**

嗯……非常可爱（笑）。好像经常被人形容是天使呢。

但是有着和长相完全不符的诱人身材。经常会流露出无意识的性感。

是让人在不论什么时候想到，都会觉得很温暖的人。

**——听昌磨君这样说，好像比起sex partner，更应该说是恋人吧。**

这就不是可以谈的部分啦。

**——有固定的partner的话，sex的频率如何呢？**

不太固定。见面的时间也不是很多。

**——认为自己最色气的身体部分是？**

嗯……（爪子挠脸）眼睛吧。

说实话，并没有感受到自己的色气，但partner一直有在夸奖眼睛好看。所以应该是眼睛吧。说起来这可能也是我的武器呢……（垂目）

**——昌磨君在节目里的力量和速度也向来是被夸奖的呢。那么这种优势也会体现在sex里吗？觉得自己算是skilled吗？**

其实对自己并不是很有信心。刚开始没有经验的时候一直在怀疑自己能不能做到，这几年在各方面应该也是有一些进步吧。从“攻める”走向“信じる”，在这里同样适用。

我的体力和柔韧性应该算好。但是说技巧的话，大概比较一般（挠头）。学习和实践的机会并不是很多，对方对此好像也没有什么特别的要求。但会一直努力进化的。

Partner是很好的人，能拥抱他真的非常幸运。希望能给他最好的。

**——是“他”……？**

是的，是男孩子。

**——wow。最喜欢的姿势是？**

没有特别的偏好。只要能看清他的表情就好。

**——觉得自己算是实干派，还是调情派？**

可能更偏向于实干吧。“这件事也要努力拼到最后啊”，一开始经常抱着这样的想法，所以总是担心partner觉得我过于沉闷。不过对方其实也不是话很多的人。

也经常会担心自己说的话影响别人的心情，所以选择沉默的情况也不少。

不过现在也有开始尝试更多地在做的时候表达自己的想法。我认为这算不上调情吧，就是真心地把对partner的赞美和自己内心的感受告诉他而已。

**——那么昌磨君在sex方面会有什么苦恼吗？**

也是体力的问题。Partner在体力方面，嗯，他的优势并不在体能方面，所以总是担心他在后半程因为体力的关系，并不能享受到100%。所以也有尝试在sex前通过热身之类的方式，有意识地去消耗自己的体力，配合他的节奏；如果情况允许，也会很注重前戏。

还有就是自己的身高吧，因为比partner矮不少（笑），很多姿势就很难陪他玩。

最近也对自己产生了一些怀疑。现在可能是因为有了更多的想法吧，即使是在这个战场上，也想从partner那里得到最高的GOE评价。反倒是刚开始的时候，虽然也会怀疑自我，但那时似乎更能毫无顾忌地放手去做的样子……

**——有烦恼的话，会向别人学习经验以改进自我吗？**

在sex方面，每个人也都有自己的风格，就像不同的生活方式一样。

但不认为自己有关注别人的余裕。……不过好在partner对我一直很鼓励和包容。

**——会使用道具吗？**

我自己的话，是不使用的。（手指摸嘴唇）

不过，和partner在一起的时候很偶尔会尝试一些。他是个很有好奇心的人（笑）。啊，但我们会使用的应该都是挺常规的东西。

**——有什么想要尝试的场合吗？**

其实有一点想尝试在更衣室之类的地方，一墙之隔就是人来人往的走廊什么的。那种感觉会让人觉得很刺激……？

有时会觉得partner刚下场的样子看上去非常美味……很想尝一尝。不过还是要克制自己（笑）。在公共场合要是出了什么情况，处理起来大概会很麻烦吧。

**——说“下场”的话，partner是同行……？**

可以“下场”的情况还是很多的。不一定是在花滑的赛场。

**——最后一个问题似乎没有必要问了：昌磨君理想中的sex partner是怎样的呢？答案应该就是像现在的partner那样的？**

嗯（笑）。他就是理想了。

**——感谢谈话，祝昌磨君和partner一起探索广阔的成人世界的旅程更顺利！**

 

**Bonus提问**

**——本期读者调查的课题是“对于sex partner，如果只能选择一项的话，是更希望对方中看还是中用”，昌磨君的答案是……？**

啊……对象是他的话，这些根本都不需要考虑啊（笑）。

 

——————

 

*****************jby的场合*****************

**ボーヤン・ジン：新しい自分** **——** **I can be wild and free**

 

 **编者按：** 趁这位在日本也广受冰迷欢迎的中国王牌花滑男单选手在名古屋冰演的机会，本刊也得到了珍贵的特许，对21岁的金博洋选手进行了简短的访问。作为“真·四周跳时代”的开启者，他拥有着与节目的地狱级别的技术难度完全不符的可爱柔软的外表，被日本的粉丝称为“世界之孙”。这次对谈却让我们认识到了一个与大家印象里那个单纯的大男孩形象完全不同的博洋。

 

**——博洋酱有过sex经验吗？**

你们的尺度就是这样的吗？（托腮）有的。

**——初体验是在什么时候？**

18岁过了几个月的时候。

**——好像……有些意外！那么，那时候的sex partner现在……**

就还是他。一直。

**——也是“他”啊，欸我为什么要说“也”？**

（手指戳自己脸）是“他”没错。

**——可以描述一下对方是怎样的人吗？**

首先是超级可爱！

但是在sex的时候会很有魅力。本钱很好（笑），看长相完全不能料到他那么……嗯。总之就是欺诈。

不过真的非常可爱，怎么看都可爱。

**——这么说的话，博洋酱更多是作为承受的一方？**

可以把“更多”去掉。从一开始就是这样啦。

**——这么说来，partner听上去和博洋酱更像是恋人关系？**

这就不该由我来回答了。

**——sex的频率如何呢？**

见面基本就会。不过见面的机会不算很多。

**——认为自己最色气的身体部分是？说起来前几年博洋酱好像在节目里给出的回答是虎牙，现在还是这么觉得吗？**

（挠头发）那时候还小嘛。

现在的话应该说是腿吧。partner好像特别喜欢。

**——博洋酱的好身材众所周知，partner会因此受到吸引吗？博洋酱觉得自己算是skilled吗？**

身材什么的，我自己没什么感觉啊。不过我又帅又man，他当然不敢不喜欢啦（笑）。

技巧什么的好像也说不上……就是很普通的sex吧。这种事和节目不一样，一般来说是不太敢随便上难度的。可能上完难度，第二天大家就看不到金be洋了（摸下巴）。

**——最喜欢的姿势是？**

唔……从后面或者侧面来吧。被拥抱的感觉对我而言是很享受的，虽然对方的身材可能不是很适合……（笑）。没有啦。

而且partner条件好，从后面来的话会感受到更多的东西。

**——觉得自己算是实干派，还是调情派？**

都不算吧。

我们都不是爱聊天的性格。但是会说一些话吧，沟通是很重要的一个部分。

sex过程中好像也没有很多需要我实干的地方……（傻笑）

**——在sex方面会有什么苦恼吗？**

哦其实一直很想抱怨一下，今天总算有机会了。Partner这个人吧，怎么说呢，我和他见面的机会也不多，时机可能也不太对，有时候我想要，但他是睡死了就很难叫醒的类型……而有的时候叫他stop他又不听话（翻白眼）。

刚才是开个玩笑啦（傻笑）。正经来说，我感觉partner有时可能顾虑太多。刚开始的时候，虽然都很兴奋，但是小心过头。总觉得他是不是怕把我弄坏……

最近他好像也……嗯，其实能理解partner的顾虑吧，他可能心理也是有给自己不少压力，对自己要求很高，希望这件事也能做好。有时候我也会有这样的想法。

再加上我的体能问题，好像我体力不如他是公认的了（笑）。但是我也有一直在努力锻炼自己，最近也有在上力量。体能方面如果能上一个台阶，那就可以挑战更高层次的……嗯。

**——公认？是周围人都知道的关系吗？**

（傻笑）

**——那么，会向别人学习经验以改进自我吗？**

好像没有去关注过别人。我觉得还是专注自身吧，想让自己成为自己想要的那样。

有时候觉得也不需要去想那么多，一步一步走就好了。

**——会使用道具吗？**

因为不在一起的时间比较多，所以自己也会用一些方式（舔了舔上唇）来解决。

碰面的时候很偶尔也会分享一些有意思的新玩意儿。现在的电子产品还是很厉害的（笑）。但还是更希望能在见面的那点时间里最大限度地去感受他，所以用得真的很少。

**——这些答案想必会让读者有些惊讶呢。**

这次也是希望能让大家看到一个新的我吧。

**——有什么想要尝试的场合吗？**

一直想试试在节目之后……节目中的partner真的非常性感，经常被他shock到。（笑）不过也就是想想。

说起来，partner和我真是两个风格……

**——所以partner也是同行？**

之类的吧。

**——最后一个问题也似乎没有意义了：博洋酱理想中的sex partner是怎样的呢？答案应该就是像现在的partner那样的？**

嗯，还是有点要求的。希望partner更……怎么说，狂一些？我其实也能再放开一点的吧毕竟我很男人啊（笑）。

我们也算是同一年代的人，所以会一起进步的。

**——感谢博洋酱给我们采访的机会，祝和partner的磨合更顺畅！**

 

**Bonus提问**

**——本期读者调查的课题是“对于sex partner，如果只能选择一项的话，是更希望对方中看还是中用”，博洋酱的答案是……？**

这个问题没啥意义嘛，小孩子才做选择，成年人可以all in啊。我的话，我partner又中看又中用嘛，吸吸吸吸吸吸（傻笑）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **注：**  
>  yycm part的小标题“攻める 信じる”是他2017/2018年的官方采访里一直用的座右铭/口号。  
> jby part的小标题I can be wild and free来自音乐剧巴黎圣母院的唱段（英文版）《My Heart If You Will Swear》。  
> 很多回答里都粗放地使用了现实世界里两位的采访内容和一些梗，相信两位不会告我侵权的（逃跑.gif


	2. 幻想中的双人ins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双人ins梗，lof发过原文，此处存档。  
> 幻想中的平行世界，158和170有个双人共用的官方ins账号。  
> cp是158x170。  
>  **和真人真事没有一乌干达先令的关系，都是我胖虎瞎JB乱想，全是我胖虎的错**

**幻想中的双人ins账号**

 

脑洞来源：岛国女单Mai Mihara和Kaori Sakamoto同属sysmex事务所，她俩都没有明面上的社媒账号，由事务所负责运营这个双人ins官方号，有点官推同龄对手+好友cp的意思。

 

**账号：Boooyama_U**

**id：Boyang Jin & Shoma Uno Official**

**简介：**

花样滑冰男子单人滑选手金博洋和宇野昌磨 官方ins账号

フィギュア男子選手金博洋(ボーヤン·ジン)と宇野昌磨の公式アカウント

Boyang Jin & Shoma Uno Official Instagram Account

Harbin & Nagoya

Figure Skater, Senior Men

 

1

（配图：一碗上面只有肉的饭，和一碗上面又有肉又盖着双份的菜的饭.jpg）

***来自金选手的消息***

比完了冒个泡[泡泡]

每次一起吃饭，都是这个结果。。。真的好烦啊[白眼]

 

2

（配图：一只明显是yycm的手拿着新款驴牌包.jpg，水印：xxxx年x月x日 SUNDAY）  
***来自金选手的消息***

去逛街啦[拍手]

新买的，帅不帅[猴子捂眼]

 

（配图：全身潮牌的jby在挑包的背影.jpg）  
***来自宇野选手的消息***

今天，去逛街了。

好累啊。如果说有什么事比训练更辛苦的话，就是逛街了吧。

想睡觉。

 

3

（配图：被捏着脖子的乔治玩偶.jpg）

***来自金选手的消息***

凌晨三点醒过来[白眼]

但是平安回来就好啦[牛仔裤][牛仔裤]

早饭想吃草莓味的酸奶[白眼]

 

（配图：一个黑色的登机箱，上面大字写着TOYOTA.jpg）

***来自宇野选手的消息***

谢谢应援，已经平安归国了。

半夜到家，吵醒了室友这种事，对谁来说都是很困扰的吧。

但也是没办法的事。

如果主动做早饭补偿的话，或许可以不用挨打。

 

4

（配图1：B牌秃头帽+玫瑰金外套+驴牌单肩包+EA7长裤+goro’s项链+AJ鞋 耍帅.jpg）

（配图2：jby和老王凑在一个抓娃娃机前，老王在操作.jpg）

***来自金选手的消息***

假期第一天[火苗]

这准头我也是服了[抱拳][抱拳]

这一身只有鞋有点贵，还是一个比我豪的人送的，我好穷[爆哭]

 

（配图：和几个朋友在桌球馆.jpg）

（配视频：yycm打保龄球，只倒了两个瓶子.jpg）

***来自宇野选手的消息***

赛季结束了。托大家的福，本赛季也平安地完成了任务。

虽然和预期有一些差别，但总算都结束了。

打球什么的果然还是不行啊。

嘛，接下来的off season也要努力哟！

Ps：本赛季又是赤字。为什么一双鞋会那么贵呢？

 

5

（配视频：jby的社会摇片段.avi，没有抖音logo，但这个片段在jby的抖音同时出现了）

***来自宇野选手的信息***

Boyang选手的跳跃能力，不管看多少次，都是那样优秀啊。

每次帮他录视频的时候，心里就是这么想的。

 

6

（配图：两个没拆封的饭盒，一个图案是佩奇，一个图案是乔治.jpg）

***来自金选手的消息***

社会猪！[猪头][猪头]

 

（配图：装了牛肉饭撒了七味粉的饭盒，图案是乔治.jpg）

***来自宇野选手的消息***

新饭盒。

果然牛肉饭赛高！

 

7

（配图1：Peppa Pig动画片截图——佩奇和乔治拿着秘密盒子.jpg）

（配图2：带盖的马口铁小盒子.jpg）

***来自金选手的消息***

Secrets[瞪眼]

我也有secret box[举手]

 

（配图1：反过来晾晒的橙色T恤，沾上了牛仔蓝的颜色.jpg）

***来自宇野选手的消息***

说到秘密的话，把室友的衣服洗变色了算吗？

还是诚实地说出真相比较好。

Ps：他之前都没有发现。

 

8

（配图1：jby-朋友夫妇-yycm.jpg）

（配图2：新郎-jby-新娘.jpg）

***来自金选手的消息***

朋友@xxx的婚礼[新郎新娘][鞭炮]

祝百年好合！[双喜][双喜]

 

（配图1：yycm-换了套衣服的朋友夫妇-jby.jpg）

（配图2：yycm玩手机.jpg，并看不清手机屏幕上有什么）

***来自宇野选手的信息***

在朋友的婚礼上。

七年的稳定感情，最终走入了婚姻的殿堂，从心底里祝福他们。

今后也要一起努力啊，职业也是，生活也是。

Ps：参加婚礼，也提高了motivation。

 

9

（配图：画着蜘蛛的贵牌T恤.jpg）  
***来自金选手的消息***

上新！[鼓掌]

又帅又man！[蜘蛛网]

 

（配图：一个人穿着蜘蛛T恤和写满$的老头裤，没拍到头，但一看就是jby.jpg）

***来自宇野选手的消息***

虫全部苦手。

绝对不碰。

 

10

（配图：床头柜上，一堆擦过鼻涕的餐巾纸，下面压着一本平放着的日历，依稀可见是everyday shoma.jpg）

***来自金选手的消息***

为什么不让我再睡五分钟，好烦[白眼][笑哭]

累屎天儿了[zzz]

 

（配图1：空盘子空杯子.jpg）

（配图2：被窝里露出来的一个乱糟糟的发顶，旁边放着社会猪玩偶）

***来自宇野选手的消息***

今天的早餐也吃了煎牛肉。

美味。

 

11

（配图1：一排没拆封的口红，牌子被粗糙马赛克了，但一看就是资生堂的新系列.jpg）

（配图2：章鱼小丸子和大阪烧.jpg）

（配图3：jby作弹吉他姿势-nobu作小蜘蛛手势-yycm呆滞双手上举.jpg）

（定位：大阪府大阪市）

***来自金选手的消息***

大阪老司机[汽车]带路逛街

给老铁们捎点货[硬币][硬币]

想拆一支试试[瞪眼]

 

（配图：一脸困顿的yycm左边脸颊上用口红写着チ右边脸颊写着ビ，字很丑.jpg）

***来自宇野选手的消息***

醒来的时候就是这样了。

大概还是比昌子小姐要好看的吧？

 

12

（配图1：满地的玩偶、礼物和信.jpg）

（配图2：左手社会猪右手猫头鹰，对着猫头鹰做害怕状.jpg）

（配图3：冰演后的几人合照，jby和yycm之间隔着kaori和mai）

***来自金选手的消息***

今年也是顺利结束[猫头鹰]

谢谢大家的礼物，我都很喜欢[爱心]

希望你们喜欢新赛季的节目 Thank you everyone！

 

（配图1：冰演后台站成两排的大合照，yycm在前排最左，jby在后排右数第二个.jpg）

（配图2：几人搞怪合照，jby-nobu-yycm-无良大哥依次扯着左边人的袖子.jpg）

***来自宇野选手的消息***

这次的THE ICE，大家也都辛苦了。

今年也感谢大家的到场！

说到收获和成长的话，确实是很多的。今年的责任感比去年更加强烈，在前辈和仲间的帮助下，比去年更有进步地完成了自己的任务，真的非常感谢，也思考了很多。

接下来的show也请大家多多支持！

Ps：比起猫头鹰，果然还是虫更苦手。

 

13

（配图：碗的碎片.jpg）

***来自金选手的消息***

最喜欢的社会猪[猪头]饭碗被shoma打碎了[愤怒][愤怒]

幸好人没伤着，不然更生气了。。。[笑哭]

 

（配图：水槽里一堆锅碗瓢盆.jpg）

***来自宇野选手的消息***

从今以后会更加努力洗碗的。

即使是在洗碗这件事上，也不会认输。

 

14

（配图：用了B612滤镜的烧肉照片.jpg）

***来自金选手的消息***

走之前和Itsuki酱一起吃饭[肉][肉]

真香[猴子捂眼]

 

（配图：jby用夹子夹着烤肉，Itsuki弟弟用刷子刷酱汁.jpg）

***来自宇野选手的消息***

吃饭的时候，最痛苦的就是看着不用节食的别人大口享用美食。

今天就多吃一块肉吧！

Ps：明天会少吃一块的。

 

15

（配图：新costume，隐约可见下面压着goro’s项链，以及新款iphone的一角.jpg）

（定位：Harbin, China）

***来自金选手的消息***

就是漂亮呀[可乐杯][可乐杯]

 

（配图：yycm瘫坐在长凳上，拿着一罐300ml的细长罐雪碧,jpg）

（定位：Chicago, IL）

***来自宇野选手的消息***

今天也是在没有实际目标的情况下努力完成任务的一天。

虽然知道不该多喝碳酸饮料，但还是允许自己喝一瓶吧。

 

16

（配图：高新科技的游戏机.jpg）

***来自金选手的消息***

回来啦[转圈][转圈]

感觉自己真的是老了[白眼]打了一会游戏就好困。。。

为什么有人体力就那么好啊啊啊[疑问][疑问]

（15分钟后，这条ins被删除了）

 

（配图：yycm面前摆着寿喜锅，低头玩手机.jpg）

***来自宇野选手的消息***

以体力强化为主要目的的短期训练结束了，有了新的收获。

离新赛季还有一个月，接下来也要继续完善新节目。

其实还没有尝试过彻夜打游戏。

Ps：但是有过通宵的情况。

 

17

（配图：木地板上放着的新款游戏手柄.jpg）

***来自金选手的消息***

共同作品[蜘蛛网]

意外的很不错[花痴]

（主要的不是我做的[抠鼻]）

 

（配图：yycm盘腿坐在木地板上拿着游戏手柄打游戏.jpg）

***来自宇野选手的消息***

抓紧时间，真剑胜负！

Ps：偶尔也想得到来自同辈选手的夸奖。

 

18

（配图1：一堆合照拼起来的九宫格.jpg）

（配图2：和冰场老板们的合照.jpg）

（配图3：jby-yycm-台湾曹.jpg）

***来自金选手的消息***

这两天很开心，谢谢大家[彩虹]

感谢xx冰场的邀请和支持[合掌]

 

（配图1： yycm背着包拿着一张卡.jpg）

（配图2：姿势稍有不同的jby-表情稍有不同的yycm-一模一样的台湾曹.jpg）

***来自宇野选手的消息***

今年的off season比起往年更加忙碌，但自认为也得到了更多的进步。

新赛季也要继续努力，每一天都要完成新的目标。

马上就要迎来下一场比赛，加油吧！

Ps：如果是磁卡的话，不能塞在手机壳里。

 

19

（配图：黑色驴牌外套，上面压着新款潮牌运动鞋.jpg）

***来自金选手的消息***

Black Friday[蜘蛛网]

大家钱包有没有空掉啊[大笑]我不会说出去的[嘘]

 

（配图：黑色驴牌男士钱包.jpg）

***来自宇野选手的消息***

钱包空了。

 

20

（配图：jby抱着穿玫瑰金的佩奇.jpg）

***来自金选手的消息***

这两次没有做好 感谢一直给我加油的人[爱心]

[爱心]下次比赛再见

 

（配图：穿玫瑰金的佩奇和绿色小恐龙并排放在浅绿色的床单上.jpg）

***来自宇野选手的消息***

辛苦了。

欢迎回家。

明天的早饭有草莓味的酸奶。

 

————

**一段关于双人ins账号的采访直播**

 

脑洞来源：我鸭去年的一个采访中的一个环节，主持人根据他自己ins里发的一些沙雕照对他进行提问。于是就脑补了这么个主打现场直播、号称不进行任何剪辑的节目，主持人根据名人的社媒内容对名人进行提问，力求把“最真实”的反应带给观众。

 

（预告片播放：介绍二人过往战绩的VCR）

（预告片结束，直播画面出现，穿着西装套裙的主持人坐在单人沙发上，穿款式类似的黑色卫衣和牛仔裤的豆天坐主持人对面的三人沙发上，两人中间隔了半米距离）

 

主持人：“真实反应，一刀不剪”，大家晚上好，我是主持人X，欢迎回到我们的节目！今天要接受我们的真实挑战的是著名的花样滑冰男子单人滑运动员，在instagram上拥有高人气双人帐号的金博洋选手和宇野昌磨选手。两位晚上好，欢迎来到我们的直播间！

天（初中生鞠躬）：X桑晚上好，观众朋友们晚上好。

豆（小学生鞠躬）：大家晚上好。

主持人：两位想必已经清楚我们的节目规则了，今天依然是不谈比赛，只聊八卦。节目组准备了五张来自两位的ins公开内容的截图，并针对这些截图收集了一些观众提问，希望能从两位这里得到一些藏在这些内容背后的信息。接下来先用两张别的图片来warm up一下，两位准备好了吗？

天（剪刀手）：准备好了

豆（似乎犹豫了一下，然而手还是死的）：好了。

 

（大屏幕上出现图1：14爱知JGP 领奖照）

（天摸头，豆端坐如鸡）

主持人：这应该是Boyang酱第一次来日本吧！那时候两位看上去都还是小孩子呢，Boyang酱还记得那是什么时候吗？

天：啊这个，就，好像有点儿……（扭来扭去）

豆：是14年在名古屋的JGP。

主持人：Shoma君好像记得更清楚呢！

豆：就是那个时候决定的。

主持人：咦？

豆：想要一直和Boyang选手这样竞争下去。可能因为是在地元吧，所以这样激励自己的想法比之前更加深刻了。

天（扭头）：呃，啊？

主持人：哈哈哈，看来Shoma君对于推动花滑项目多样性的决心是真的很深刻呢。说起来，Boyang酱和Shoma君好像从小就有不小的身高差，这对二位有什么影响吗？

天：Shoma和我，这方面差异确实，如果要说的话，也是有一些的。但是日常的影响，就也说不上。

主持人（内心）：这语法和逻辑真是挑战我胖虎

主持人：说“日常”的话……？

豆：训练和生活吧，都没有什么影响。我们也不是双人项目的搭档（两人同时傻笑），日常训练也互不干涉，身高什么的，对彼此当然说不上影响。日常生活方面就更谈不上了，如果是找合租室友的话，我想大家一般都会认真考虑性别、性格、生活习惯之类的因素，应该不会有人对室友的身高有要求吧？

主持人（内心）：yycm今天话很多啊

主持人：确实如此。那么我们进入第二张图片——

 

（大屏幕上出现图2：17wtt，ShibSibs的Vlog，豆天互相扯着衣角转圈圈截图）

（豆天同时捂脸）

主持人：这个片段一直被粉丝们大赞超绝可爱呢！为什么当时会选择扯着对方衣服转圈圈这种娱乐方式？

豆：也算不上娱乐方式吧。

天：可能在大家眼里，说看着像是转圈圈。但对我们专业的花滑选手来说，也是一种对自己的锻炼吧。

豆：Spin是节目构成的很重要的一个部分。

天：也是自己一直想更有进步的。

豆：和Boyang选手一起练习Spin是很能提高motivation的事。

天：扯衣服这个，就，单纯是觉得好玩吧。那个时候还小嘛。

主持人（内心）：你可爱，你说什么都对

主持人：看来两位已经完全进入回答问题的状态了，那么接下来就进入本番了！

 

（大屏幕上出现图3：jby乱糟糟的发顶/yycm脸上的口红字）

主持人（拆信）：首先是来自大阪府堺市的粉丝提问。大家都很好奇的是，Boyang酱和Shoma君平时是住在一间房间里吗？

天：当然不是！

豆：毕竟各自有训练和比赛，真的住一间的话，晚上很可能会出现互相打扰的情况，这也是很令人困扰的。所以Boyang选手在日本的时候，我们只是share一间公寓，但卧室分开的室友。

主持人（内心）：yycm今天真的话多到可疑

主持人：那这些照片……？

天：只是偶尔会，呃——友好地互相骚扰一下。也是适当的放松吧。

豆（戳）：嗯，Boyang选手喜欢恶作剧。

天（戳回去）：我哪有！明明是Shoma老偷拍我——

主持人：两位的日常生活想必十分有趣。那么我们进入下一张ins截图吧！

 

（大屏幕上出现图4：佩奇和乔治图案的饭盒/牛肉饭）

主持人（拆信）：来自岡山県倉敷市的粉丝提问：两位的ins里经常出现一些看上去很家常的食物。平时在家也会自己烧饭吗？

天：很偶尔会吧。有空的情况也不是很多。

豆：（点头）

主持人：那么是谁做呢？两位一起吗？

天：（比划了一下高度）家里灶台不低的，当然我来，盒盒盒盒盒

豆：（委屈脸，略低头）

天（突然大声）：但是Shoma有洗碗！还有洗衣服！

主持人：看来两位都有分担家务呢。

豆：室友的话，还是合理分配家务会比较好吧，这样不会产生矛盾。

天：平时训练任务也都比较重。

豆：所以很多时候也会请人来帮忙料理家务。

主持人：可以理解。好的，下一张！

 

（大屏幕上出现图5：jby穿着AJ鞋的耍帅照）

主持人：这次是来自東京都内的粉丝提问：在Boyang酱发了这张照片后不久，Shoma君也在ins里提到了“鞋很贵”。这双鞋到底是不是Shoma君送给Boyang酱的？——说实话，这个问题，我本人也一直很好奇呢！

豆：偶尔也会送一些比较昂贵的礼物吧。但是Boyang都会很用心地回礼。

天：就觉得朋友之间的话，（傻笑）有时候一些心意，就还是说，有些要去达到的事。

主持人：两位互相送过什么礼物呢？粉丝朋友们也可以作为给好友送礼物的参考哦。

天（看了看豆，挠头，然后东张西望）：送过我啥来着……

豆：Boyang送过钱包、衣服什么的。不是什么非常特殊的东西，但我很喜欢。（手半缩在袖子里，挠了挠脸）

天：啊，有个印象比较深刻的。Shoma送过那个阿——啊牌子不提了（笑），这里不能做广告的。某个牌子的很难买的一种化妆品。其实也不是给我的吧，是之前有老铁请我帮忙带，那段时间也比较忙，就给忘了。回国之前收拾箱子才想起来这回事儿，还想着完了要被老铁削了，结果Shoma就把那个什么化妆品拿出来了。

主持人：哇哦，Shoma君很用心呢。

天：当时就也是，挺感动的吧。（撩头毛）

主持人（内心）：总感觉料太多了我们快兜不住了

主持人：给朋友送礼物的话，最终要义果然还是体现心意吧。那么接下来的一张截图是——

 

（大屏幕上出现图6：被掐着脖子的乔治玩偶/黑色登机箱）

主持人：来自兵庫県西宮市的粉丝提问：虽然这样有些失礼，但实在很想知道那天Boyang酱是不是真的打了Shoma君！

天：Shoma说挨打这个，当然是开玩笑的（笑）。运动员嘛，四处飞早就习惯了，有时候早一点晚一点的，都是正常的，能理解的。当然不会因为这个怪他。

豆：其实知道我那天凌晨要回来，Boyang还帮忙准备了宵夜。啊（紧张撩头发），不小心把宵夜的事说出来了……

天（捂脸）：不要拖我下水啊喂！要被你老师说了……

豆：不会的，老师只会说我。

主持人（内心）：我是不是有点多余……总算要撑到最后一个问题了

主持人：不论如何，二位的互相关心也是很令人感动了。那么我们一起进入最后一个问题吧！

 

（大屏幕上出现图7：几张多人合照拼成的四宫格）

主持人（拆信）：最后一个问题是来自我们的地元观众，愛知県名古屋市的粉丝提问：为什么Boyang酱和Shoma君关系亲密，但多人合照里基本都不站在一起？

天（把头凑近yycm）：我们关系有很亲密吗？

豆（也把头凑过去）：好像有一点？

天（缩回脖子，危襟正坐）：哎这个，种种原因吧。合照的时候呢，有的情况就，可能为了体现更好的效果，摄影师那边也会有一些要求之类的。

豆：也有时是因为被要求拍合照的时候，大家已经各自站在了某个位置上，就不会去做很大的改动。

天：有时候会有一些随机性。

豆：当然偶尔也会有一些自己的偏好。

天：比如这张，我就是挺喜欢和织田前辈站在一起拍照。

主持人：Nobu好像一直对Boyang酱也很欣赏呢。

豆：Nobu桑是很出色的前辈。是能让人觉得很安心的类型。

天：至少从身高上来说，就感觉比Shoma可靠很多呢。

豆（委屈狗狗眼）：今天已经第二次了……

天：哎呀我就是开个玩笑！这不是节目效果吗？你你你别这样啊（凑过去扯卫衣的带子）我我我我，那啥，回家之后——

（直播忽然断了，开始重播晨间剧，再也没有切回直播间）

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部分梗来源于天的ins/wb，和豆的公式站。


	3. 吐槽君梗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吐槽君梗，lof发过原文，之前一直忘记搬过来，此处存档。  
> 幻想中的平行世界，一个迷惑的170不明白为什么周围人都觉得他和158在秘密恋爱  
> cp是158x170。  
>  **和真人真事没有一乌干达先令的关系，都是我胖虎瞎JB乱想，全是我胖虎的错**

万能的xx吐槽君您好，我现在真的很茫然，这事儿吧周围人也都帮不上忙，只好来的投稿了，题目我已经起好了，就叫《我和我竹马真的没有在偷偷恋爱》。

本人男，颜值和投稿内容无关但我还是想给自己打9分，扣一分因为我太帅太man了。现在算是个光荣的大学生吧，不过是体育特长生，很学渣的。竹马男，和我同龄，我俩是因为一个业余的体育类竞赛项目认识的。小的时候大家都会参加点什么兴趣班嘛，学得有点儿样子了就会去一些业余的小比赛，我和我竹马就是在六七年前的一个野鸡比赛上认识的，这么些年一直算差不多level的对手吧，菜鸡互啄的那种。现在我算是大学里我们这个项目的社团主将，竹马则是另一所大学的这个项目的社团主将。（ps：他也是体育特长生，学渣）

竹马比我矮12cm，在男孩子里算是很矮的了（虽然说实话我也不算高），但真的特别特别可爱，脸小眼睛大，哦真是怎么看都可爱。第一次见他的时候他比现在还矮还瘦，小小的一只。我们都不是那种会主动和不熟的人说话的性格，不过碰到的次数多了，也就慢慢熟起来了。这些年下来虽然因为老是撞车，一直被人说是命运的对手，但也算是朋友之类的吧。

总之竹马这人挺好的，我挺喜欢和他玩，他应该也挺喜欢和我玩。然而直到这几天我才发现，原来我周围的朋友和熟人，都以为我和我竹马正在秘密恋爱！这个听上去是不是很匪夷所思，我大致描述一下情况吧：

第一次觉得不太对劲是前几个月的时候。我们社团去参加一个野鹅（因为要比野鸡稍微正规一点，就野鹅吧）比赛，在厕所放水的时候正好碰到了也来放水的竹马。就打了个招呼，各脱各裤，各放各水。很多男生在放水的时候眼睛会忍不住乱瞟嘛，我不相信大家都没这么干过，总之我就瞥到了竹马的那什么，哎哟这小子还挺能耐的，我怀疑他那什么都比他脸都长（竹马大概是所谓的小V脸，真的超级可爱，不驴大家）。其实前几年，我也在放水的时候碰到过他，那时候就挺可观了（相对他的身高而言），现在简直是……不知该如何描述，总之我有点嫉妒。

回去之后就跟我同社团的一个和我从小一起长大的大哥提了一嘴。大哥听了之后不知为啥，表情就有点微妙，好像我从他盘子里抢了菜似的（但平时我从他盘子里拿菜他也挺乐呵的，大哥人好，很宠我们的）。男人嘛这方面有点攀比心是正常的，但也没必要因为我说竹马本钱厉害，就这么难过的样子吧？结果大哥拍着我头说什么儿大不中留，还叫我和竹马出去玩的话要注意安全。

这我就更不明白了，我和我竹马也都是成年人了，平时也是红灯停绿灯行遵纪守法好公民，而且说实话我俩胆子也都不算大，没事不会去玩啥跳楼机之类的刺激项目，有啥安全好注意？但是大哥的嘱咐还是乖乖听着，也是关心我嘛，我就说好。大哥的表情就更痛心疾首了。这是第一次让我觉得有点不对劲的事。

第二次呢就是最近，竹马那个大学办了个野鸡演出，请我去了，一起合作的还有另一个（和我、竹马都不是一个学校）大学的我们这个项目的社团主将，年纪比我和竹马小一点，但也是从小认识的老熟人了。这哥们呢是个高智商，大学霸，和我和竹马这种靠体育特长进大学的学渣完全不是一个档次的。我心里其实挺待见他的，也很佩服，但是吧学霸说话有时候太难懂了，我就听不太懂，就也不怎么好意思去找他玩，还是和竹马在一起比较轻松。

反正我、竹马、学霸一起合作了个节目，大家反响也挺好的，演出结束之后呢我们仨就一起拍了个照，站位是我-竹马-学霸。拍照的时候我觉得这又不是什么国家领导人会晤，就随意一点嘛，大家站近一点看着也友好，就往站在中间的竹马那里歪了一点。结果拍完了才发现就我往竹马那里靠了，学霸巍峨如山岿然不动，看上去就好像是我和竹马黏在一块，和学霸隔一段距离。这也不算什么事是吧，然后学霸就一副若有所思的样子跟我说你俩挺好的。那我和我竹马是挺好的，我就说是啊。

学霸又说你们也真是的，自己不拍two shot，拿我当挡箭牌。这话我就又听不懂了，挡箭牌是什么鬼？但反正学霸说话我经常听不懂，总之我知道他也不是在骂我，那就只好傻笑了。我又看了一下竹马，他也在傻笑，我觉得他那个智商大概也没听懂学霸的意思。然后学霸看我们的眼神就很奇怪，像是警察抓小偷抓了个现行。

真正让我发现原来周围人都以为我和竹马在恋爱的契机也是在那次演出，因为竹马算是主场嘛，就送了我一点东西，也有点点贵吧。那我也得表示表示啊不能白拿人家的，就拿攒了好久的钱（真的攒了好久！我可穷了）给竹马买了个我常用的牌子的钱包。我拿着那个钱包准备去送的时候被另一个老熟人（和我、竹马、学霸都不是一个大学的）看到了，那哥们就夸了一句钱包不错，我就顺口说是送给竹马的。

结果那哥们脱口而出说原来是给boyfriend买的，挺好看。我当时满脑子就被问号刷屏了，他说的boyfriend是我们惯常理解的那个意思吗？那哥们呢是个国际友人，母语也不是英语，我就想起一个认识了很多年的会好几门外语的阿姨告诉过我，好像有的语言里对应英语friend的那个词可以直接指恋爱对象，而boyfriend和girlfriend啥的才是指普通的男性/女性朋友。我感觉他大概说的就是普通男性朋友的意思，还在想怎么问问清楚呢，大概是我脸上表情有点吃惊，国际友人就直接说你和xx（竹马）不是已经in love好几年了么？

那时候我就很震惊，这感觉吧就像是我去店里买了头猪，回家都煮了吃完了，店主打电话过来告诉我说我吃下去的是老鼠。我真的很不明白了，不就是买了个有点儿贵的东西回礼，怎么就成in love了？我就说我和竹马就是普通的朋友，国际友人还搂着我肩说bro别装了，几年前我就看出来了，你俩这点事谁不知道啊？

我也不知道我后来是怎么回的住处，打了个电话给之前提到的大哥，问大哥说你们不会一直都觉得我和竹马在处对象吧？大哥沉默了一阵，然后说宝宝啊其实我们大家都知道了，也没觉得你俩在一起有啥不好的，咱就承认了吧乖。

我当时真的就感觉像是吃下去的猪或者老鼠复活了，还在我头上跳国标舞。脑子里一团浆糊，之前的很多有点奇怪的场景就忽然想起来了，比如我和竹马在一块儿的时候，他大学那个社团的女同学们总是笑得特别开心，我还以为是因为她们觉得我帅呢（我和她们也挺熟的），现在想来，难道是因为觉得我和我竹马在谈朋友？？

所以我说这个问题，周围人没法帮我解决，因为他们好像全都认定了我和我竹马已经偷偷恋爱好久了……可是我真的没有啊，我和竹马就是非常单纯的革命友谊，好吧可能有时候会稍微勾肩搭背一下，可是朋友之类的的互相勾肩搭背一下不是太正常了吗？

我真的很不明白为什么周围人就这么理所当然地觉得我和我竹马在恋爱了……虽然我也不是特别确定我是不是笔直，但也没有很弯吧，就算弯也不能弯在竹马身上啊，就他这身高，要靠他身上，脖子都会酸……

我感觉我已经说得够清楚了，就想请教一下大家，我到底该怎么做，才能让周围人不要都误会我和我竹马在偷偷谈恋爱？

PS：我知道评论里肯定会有人说无图无真相，想要看我竹马的照片来证明他可爱。但是我手机里没有竹马的照片，真的一张都没有！（认真说的话可能有一张吧，但是高糊，都看不清人脸……

 

热评1：劝和，下一题。

热评2：这么简单的题吐槽君怎么好意思放出来？年底了大家都在冲业绩，就不能来点儿有难度的题吗[白眼]

热评3： 原po我好感兴趣你们是什么社团的啊，我是身高162的男生，学校篮球队怎么也不肯要我，我能去你们社团吗？（乒乓球社的话就算了

热评4：这年头恩爱狗的炫耀方式也是越来越多了……这算什么品种？“老夫老夫之我们根本没恋爱”式秀恩爱？

热评5：这回的剧情不怎么跌宕起伏啊，看着还挺像真的？或者吐槽君最近换了枪手，开始走日常路线了？

热评6：你们没在偷偷恋爱，你们这是光明正大在恋爱[doge]

热评7：我看原po挺心机的，找男朋友之前还要考察一下对方硬件条件……目测原po的下一个投稿就是《和比我矮12cm的老公用什么姿势play比较好》

热评8：这个故事告诉我们，不拍合照的秀恩爱才是最高级别的秀恩爱[抱拳]无招胜有招啊[抱拳]

热评9：想知道原po小时候去的是什么野鸡比赛啊？居然还负责送男朋友，以后我有小孩了要让他也去，免得单身几十年

热评10：虽然觉得比受矮12cm的小V脸超可爱攻有点难以想象，但看原po这个痴汉受（似乎还很习惯被叫宝宝）的语气就知道，原po以后不仅要脖子酸，腰也会酸的……

热评11：原po对竹马明显就没有什么想法啊[托腮]他只不过是在放水的时候顺便确认了一下未来老公的条件如何~在拍照的时候顺便往竹马身上靠了靠~

热评12：为什么好多热评都在说原po心机？？我倒觉得原po是真傻，竹马才心机啊，学霸说话那次竹马的傻笑真是意味深长，肯定早就在心里把原po给qdlwotpmcignz 好多次了吧！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然感觉挺明显的，但此处还是说明一下：  
> 和竹马相识的“野鸡比赛”指JGP，“野鹅比赛”指OG，“野鸡演出”指THE ICE  
> 大哥和学霸就不用说了。  
> 说天送钱包给boy friend的是阿狸。（豆确实有个黑色的驴牌钱包）  
> “认识了很多年的会好几门外语的阿姨”是德籍体育记者Tatjana Flade，天11年第一次参加国际比赛的时候她就写过关于天的报导。据她的个人官网称，她可以翻译德语、英语、法语、俄语和中文。  
> 热评3里身高162的男生是打胖球的泥洼老师。


End file.
